Built to kill
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: Something I wrote out of bordom. Willing to continue if I get enough reviews. Elena doesn't know what she is, only that she's built to kill vampires after an attempt to turn her vampire failed. What's her secret? Can she look past that to fall in love? Or will that side of her get the better of her and kill all she loves? EXD & EXS. Fluff included.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the Mystic Grill was extremely unpleasant today, with the odours of all the different alcohols mixed together whisping through the stuffy air, combined with the odour from the non-deoderant-using locals and the dust that covered the tables and windowsills. The lemonaide I'd order was set down in front of me, overspill leaking down the sides and hitting the counter.

I picked it up gingerly, sipping it to take the risk of overspill away, and studied the outside of the glass in a faked interest. I waited for him for an hour, and by the time I'd seen his face grimance at the crowd of humans who were eagerly leaving, I'd completely drained the glass.

I set the glass down in front of me just as he pulled up beside the bar.

"I'll have a bourbon," he stated, resting his forearm on the counter. He was handsome, I had to admit. Most of them were. His eyes were a bright blue from what I saw in the pictures, but nothing I'd seen then had compared to this. His body, his hair, everything was so _pretty_.

They were supposed to be.

"I'll have another," I cut in after him, gesturing towards my empty glass. As I hoped, he remembered what I'd ordered an hour ago easily, and shuffled away with both our orders.

I waited awkwardly, looking at the bartender as I saw him study me for a second out of my peripheral vision.

"See something you like?" I joked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I see many things I like," he said with dry humour. "You aren't one of them."

_Harsh,_ I thought.

"Oh please!" I laughed, raising my hands above my head, "don't let me stop you on your quest for ten dollar love. You know, I hear there's this girl new girl here from Australia. She's got quite a reputation in your area of interest."

He smirked at me. "I don't buy hookers." he stated. "I charm them with my delightful presence."

"And how do you get them to not scream when you shove them into the trunk of your car?" I asked lightly.

He didn't laugh, but I knew this was his type of humour. "I have my ways,"

"Ah."

He frowned and looked at me. "Ah?"

"By your 'ways' you mean compulsion, right?" I tried desperately to keep the humour in my face and voice, and was fairly successful. He, on the other hand, went quiet, studying my every move and gesture.

"I don't know what your talking about," he said stiffly between his teeth.

"Of course you do," I told him. My drink arrived just then, and I grabbed it before it hit the table, swigged the whole thing down, and slammed the glass on the table. The bubbles burned my throat, but I wanted out of here. If this vampire was going to get difficult, I didn't want witnesses. "All I ask is that you don't kill your dessert."

As I tried to move away, his hard hand gripped my shoulder.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Elena," I stated. "And you are Damon, and your brother is Stefan and you two are vampires. Your best friend is Alaric, but most people call him Rick. Don't worry-" I said as he stiffened. "I'm not a hunter. But I do know quite a bit about you, Damon Salvatore, and I know that if I stay here any longer, I'm going to interrupt your little man date with Alaric Saltzman. Now if you excuse me-"

As I tried to shake him off, he clutched tighter. I bent down to his ear.

"If you don't let me go, Mr. Salvatore, I will cause a scene. I promise." I told him, fetching a small piece of paper from my back pocket I had written on earlier. "But if there are things you'd like to discuss, you can come and see me."

I shoved his hand away once more, and I walked away with confidence, having a small hysterical panic attack on the inside.

Jeremy was in his room when I returned home. I slammed the front door behind me to make sure he knew I was here, and then fixed myself a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Could you make me one of those?" he asked, leaning against the counter with a grin stretching from ear to ear. I sighed and forfeited my sandwich, which he took with grateful eagerness.

"I'm so glad you're home, Elena. We missed you."

I smiled a little without him seeing. I gave him nothing but facts in return.

"I'm expecting some people over," I told him. "If the two Salvatore brother's come, I want you to invite them in."

His smile faltered. "Sure,"

I gave him a small smile. "Thankyou, Jeremy. Really."

I sprinted up the stairs two at a time to reach the top and made my way to the bathroom. I was half way through drying off the beads of water from my shower when I heard a knock on the door. They were here sooner than expected.

I wrapped the towel around my body and climbed down the stairs slowly, watching both Stefan and Damon standing in the threshold, eyeing me.

"Mr. Salvatore and... Mr. Salvatore! What a delightful surprise."

Before anyone could respond, Damon threw me over the railing of the staircase and into the wall just beside the door. His hands were then around my throat, his teeth not too far away from ripping my flesh to shreds.

"Damon!" Stefan hissed, but he didn't make a move to help me.

"You know so much about me, eh? Now we want to know more about you." Damon snarled into my calm face.

I closed my eyes, and very calmly spoke. "Jeremy, go up to your room, and please, for the love of god, _stay there_."

Jeremy left with little complaint, and when I was sure he was out of earshot, I directed my words back to the Salvatore brothers.

"You would do well to let go of me, Damon," I told him. "I mean you no harm. Not unless you hurt me first," as I said it, I felt blood ooze from a gash in the back of my head. I swallowed my fear. "Or.. not unless you hurt me _again_."

Damon released me, smelling the blood. His face told he didn't mean to do me damage.

"We are just curious," Stefan began, "as to why you're here."

I shrugged as I walked into the kitchen, the vampires following behind me. I grabbed a tea-towel from the third draw and placed it against the gash.

"I grew up here. I have every right to be here."

"And why do you _want_ to be here?" Damon asked tightly.

I paused, leaning against the countertop. "I think it's better if I just tell you the full story; maybe then you wouldn't be so passive towards me. Like I said, I mean you no harm, but how do you get a vampire's attention without causing somewhat of a scene?

"I'd like to make friends, not enemies here. I figured it was best to not surprise you."

"Surprise us with what?" Stefan asked.

"As I said, I grew up here. But I moved away after my parents died.. I just couldn't be here, be reminded of them. I set out, and when I reached Chicago, I met this girl.." I looked towards Stefan. "She talked about you, a lot. You were her example for almost everything. _'Don't judge people. When Stefan..'_. I didn't really understand.

"Lexi," he muttered happily, the very name etching a smile to his face.

I nodded. "She was supposed to turn me, and she tried."

Stefan looked puzzled, his eyebrows in a curious frown. "What do you mean she tried?"

"It's not rocket science. Drink blood, die, drink blood." Damon chimed in from his place against the far wall. "There's no _tried_. You'd be dead if you'd _tried_."

"We did everything we were meant to, but when I woke up I wasn't hungry, and the blood I drank made me throw up. And as I'm sure you can hear, I still have a heartbeat."

"You're still human," Stefan agreed.

I shook my head. "No, that's the thing. I'm not, I'm not human."

"You _look_ human enough. You _smell_ human." Damon had now begun to walk towards me, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyebrow raised.

"If you don't believe me, then there's no point in trying to convince you otherwise." I told him before turning back to Stefan. "But I know you do."

"Can you show us?" Stefan asked, "Can you prove it?"

I hesitated. I had two tricks, as far as I was aware. One would kill them both, the other.. Well.. It was worth a try.

I nodded. The boys stepped back as if I was going to make a coin disappear, not knowing they had full part in this. I turned to Damon.

"Please note that this isn't my house anymore, as it's under Jeremy's name. I don't live here," I told him and smiled. "But I recind all invitations given to you to be in this house."

Damon frowned in confusion, but as soon as the words had left my mouth he was walking, walking without conscious thought. When he realised, he tried to resist it, but it was like an invisible brickwall was slamming against him, again and again, until he was outside the front entrance.

He stared at me horror.

I turned back towards Stefan. "I am built to kill vampires," I told him. "I don't, but if you ever have a vampire situation, I could become useful."

Stefan frowned, quietly amused at his brother's shock. "If you're built to kill vampires, why not kill us?"

I closed my eyes. "Lexi had great faith in you, Stefan. You were her pride and joy. She didn't say such nice things about Damon.." I looked at him apologetically. "When we were attacked, Lexi gave her life to save me. We'd tried to figure out what was going on with me but.. Word had gotten out about the girl who could kill a vampire with the blink of an eye. They wanted me dead, and they came for me. There were too many.. I blacked out. When I woke up, she was staked, and they had thought I was dead.

"I didn't know where to go.. But I wanted to meet you, Stefan. I _want_ to help you, and since Jeremy was here it was just.. perfect."

Stefan was quiet.

"Please," I half begged. "Think of me as an ally. I wanted to make my presence known here, incase there was an attack and you ended up being the one dead. I mean you no harm."

Damon breathed in deeply, and as I looked at him, his eyes were serious. "If you don't want to be Stefan meat, you'd better let me back inside."


	2. Chapter 2

"You can come in, Damon."

"She died.. because of you," Stefan spat. His hands were clenched into balls by his sides, and he looked at me like a bull ready to charge.

"I realise," I told him back, no emotion in my voice. The little girl who used to cower behind her parents was gone. There was no one to protect me here. "Thank you for the reminder."

A growl jumped out of his throat, savage.

"Stefan, leave." Damon's command had great authority in it as he stepped towards his brother, his hands reaching for him as if they could catch him if he flung himself at me. "You'll regret it later if you kill her."

"He couldn't kill me," I told Damon, "He'd die. Just like they did."

"I'll kill you," Stefan muttered.

I laughed. "Go ahead! Trust me, vampire, anything you want to do to me right now, I couldn't even do to myself."

Stefan grabbed a chair from his side of the room, smashed it against the wall and held a stake-like piece of wood in my direction.

"YOU KILLED LEXI!" He shouted.

"Stefan." I said, my voice as strong as I had hoped. "I recind any and all invitations you have recieved to enter this house."

His face filled with anger, fell into surprise. His body was ripped from the apartment with the imaginary brick walls, and he fell still outside the door. He gazed at me for a second, and in that second, I'd almost believed he'd snapped out of his rage. But, in the next moment, he vanished.

I hung my head and leaned against the doorframe for comfort. I felt as if my feet were about to crumble underneath me.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked, making his way into my kitchen. He found the alcohol quickly, as if he'd lived here his whole life, and poured himself, and me, a glass of white wine.

"I don't drink," I confessed. "You're hacking into my parents old wine."

"They're dead, yes?"

I frowned at the insanely direct question before nodding.

"Then they won't mind, will they." It wasn't a question. "Would you like water then?"

I sighed and heaved myself off the wall and into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the tap. I sat at the stool opposite to where he was standing on the other side of the counter.

"You put on a brave face," he noted, sipping his wine. "But snapping at Stefan when he was ready to snap your neck wasn't the best thing to do."

"I already feel bad enough, Damon. She was my friend too."

"You never did give me the full story," he mention, twirling his glass. "You said people had come to kill the girl who could kill with the blink of an eye.. As in, literally the blink of an eye?"

I sipped my water as if it were the finest alcohol. "In a way," I began. "But really that was just a rumour. Its not as grand as it seems. And when the going gets tough, I don't really have any control over it.

"It's like lightening. I guess thats the best way I can decribe it. Like electricity shooting out of my palms - out of me. It kills any supernatural threats instantly, well, thats what Lexi thought. Its a defense mechanism, not offensive. We figured as much, since it makes me blackout after one use. It's like the final blow, you know?"

He stayed quiet as I continued.

"So, word had gotten out as to what I could do. Some of the vampires I'd killed with it had mates watching close by and had saw what happened and naturally wanted revenge. I told Lexi to get out, that I'd use my powers and kill the vampires, and then she could come and get me and take me somewhere safe incase more of them came back. That was the plan we agreed on, but only if it got too bad.

"It was bad from the start, but it got worse and worse as the fight grew on. I'm strong and fast like a vampire, really they couldn't tell the difference except for the one give away."

"Your heartbeat," Damon interrupted, now sipping his second wine.

I nodded. "Right. They came in waves, just as Lexi had feared. When it got really bad, like _really bad_, I told her to run, and she did. At least, thats what I saw. I waited and waited until I couldn't take the blows anymore and-" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "When I woke up, I woke under a pile, literally _a pile_ of vampire bodies. I guessed that was what kept me alive after all that. More vampires had come and gone, some of the bodies had been taken away, but because I was under so much vampire _stench_ they couldn't sniff me out.

"I laid there for a day. I heard the birds chirping when I woke, and they went away, and when they came back, I dug myself out.

"I found Lexi at the bottom of the hill amoung other vampires I'd killed. They must have followed her when she'd tried to run.

"Stefan was right. I killed Lexi."

He paused for a moment, letting it all sink in, before turning on his Damon 'charm' and pretending like nothing I'd said hit him emotionally, only spiking his curiosity.

"Does your epic story continue from there?" He filled his glass with more wine and grabbed mine and filled it with orange juice out of the fridge.

The rush of natural sugar down my throat eased my mind.

"Do you want it too?"

"Does anything interesting happen?" he asked lightly.

I sighed. "Maybe not to you, but we'll see.

"So, I felt so sick to my stomach that I'd just killed my only friend that I.. I didn't know what to do with myself. I wandered around for a few weeks. If I saw a vampire, I'd just break down crying. It was the worst few weeks on my life.

"So bad, actually, that one day I found this vampire and begged him to kill me."

i waited for his reaction, and recieved nothing but deep stares into the bottom of his half filled glass.

"I begged him to suck my body dry of any blood I had in me. Obviously, he was more than happy to help."

"You're still here," he noted, swigging the last of his wine. He turned away to hunt down something stronger. "How'd you escape?"

"Remember how I said, when the going gets tough, I have no control over it?"

He became still for a moment, humble almost.

"You killed him," he muttered.

"I was in bad shape. A couple more seconds and I would have been dead. But the powers kicked in like a self destruct signal and he died, and I blacked out. I woke up the next morning in the hospital, and the doctors couldn't explain what had happened.

"With no where else to turn and a reassurance that no supernatural being could kill me, I figured my body needed to die naturally."

Damon stiffened, his eyes wide as he turned to me. "You came here to jump off Wickery Bridge." he realised.

I shrugged. "I was supposed to die there, Damon, with my parents. How you even know about that-"

"News gets around about the poor kid who'd lost his parents in a freak accident, and the sister who ran off and left him here by himself."

I flinched. "Right."

"So, again, you're still here. So I take it that didn't work either?"

"No. It was then I realised I don't need air to live. I don't really need _anything_ to live. I tried to starve myself, go without water, everything. None of it worked. I was getting frustrated, really frustrated.

"But Wickery Bridge was my last attempt, and since that didn't work. It was time for plan B."

"The Salvatores." Damon grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "More or less. Lexi talked about Stefan more often than not, and I figured that if I couldn't die for killing my friend, I could at least try to protect her pride and joy, for as long as I could."

"But you aren't a vampire hunter? Cause it sounds to me like-"

"I'm no hunter. I'm just a girl with a lot on her plate."

He nodded thoughtfully and raised his drink. "I'll drink to that."


	3. Chapter 3

I bid Damon a goodnight and headed upstairs to make sure Jeremy wasn't too freaked out, but on the way, heard him hurrying to his room by the footsteps on the floor, unheard to normal ears.

I paused, listening for his door to, too quietly, shut behind him, and continued upstairs and into his room.

"You know, if you're going to eavesdrop, you might want to be more stealthy than that," I joked to his still figure under the blankets of his bed.

He pretended to roll over under the blankets and look at me weary eyed. "Wh-what? Get out.."

"I heard your footsteps, Jeremy."

He frowned. "What?"

I sighed. "Jeremy, give it up. I caught you. Enough. Now, if you want to talk about what you heard.."

"Elena," Jeremy said seriously. "I was here the whole time."

I waited for a give away to tell me that he was lying, but I'd waited for too long before I realised he wasn't kidding.

"That means there's someone else in this house." I muttered. I'd definitely heard his door shut, right? But that could have been any door. It didn't have to be his, but that meant there was someone in this house, and I had no idea who they were.

But the footsteps had been human, right? Vampires were virtually undetectable when they walked, even to me. And no vampire could get in this house without permission, unless Jeremy had let them in beforehand.

"Jeremy, no one came in here, did they?" I asked cautiously.

Jeremy, now fully awake and aware, scratched his head, trying to remember. "I was asleep, I don't know.."

I looked towards the window, closed. I didn't hear it close. I checked every inch of his room, decided it was clear, and gave him strict instructions to stay put.

I walked down the hallway carefully, flinging every door to every room open, listening for them to make a move. Did they know about my enhanced hearing?

A small thud was made from the closet in the furthest room down the hall, and that was enough to spark my interest. I walked quickly down the hall and opened the door to my parent's room. I ignored the spark of emotion that flushed through me as I walked slowly into the room.

"Give it up. I caught you. Come out and I might let you live."

I pulled the closet doors open wide and froze.

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise." I told her coldly. "I hope you found everything you were looking for."

"I'm sorry," she began as I made her a coffee. She was seated at the dining table, her hands clenched together in front of her. She stared at them, avoiding looking at me. I sat the coffee down in front of her.

"Sorry what?"

She frowned and looked up, not expecting my answer. "Pardon?"

"What are you sorry for? Snooping around in my house _uninvited_? Eavesdropping on my _private_ conversation?"

She shook her head, her confused frown still in place. "Eavesdropping? What? No! I was just.."

I rested my hands on the table in front of her and stared at her. "You were just what?"

She hesitated, taking in my offensive stance. "I... I can't say... I _want_ to, but I just.." she frowned again. "What happened to you, Elena? We were supposed to be best friends! And then you just _left_ and now you're back and you're-"

"I'm what?"

She hesitated for a longer time. "Different."

"I know," I shot back at her. "I can look after myself now, and I can look after Jeremy. I can stop people like _you_ coming in here and threatening that. What _were_ you doing, anyway? If you weren't eavesdropping, then what?"

She bit her lip. "I _can't say_. It's like I'll choke if I do."

Compulsion.

"Then I can't let you leave." I said simply.

Her eyes widened. "What? Why?!"

I dug in one of the drawers, talking to her with fake politeness. "Because whoever sent you will investigate when they haven't heard back from you, and if they know you're staying with me, they might even come. Either way," I said, finding what I was looking for. I held up a set of keys. "you aren't leaving. I'll be ready for them."

I walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and hauled her down into the basement.

It smelt like allegy and rubbish, and only one out of the four lights actually worked. Shelves with canned goods and bottles of water filled a large portion of the space, but I managed to create a small spot for her to sleep. She looked at me in horror.

"I am not sleeping here," she stated.

"Oh really?"

She crossed her arms. "My mother is a policewoman. She'll be hunting me down when she realises I didn't come home."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I'll sort that out, thanks."

She lunged at me, trying to knock me to the ground, but hit my body hard like a rock. In surpirse, she jumped back.

Unharmed and unmoved, I walked up the stairs and to the door.

"What happened too you?!" she yelled.

"I _grew up, Caroline_. I'm sorry I have to do this, I don't want too. You're my friend. But this is more serious than anything you can comprehend."

She sniffed. "You aren't my friend. Not anymore."

I nodded to her. "Have a pleasant stay."

I closed the door behind me and locked it before putting the key down my shirt. I walked away from the door and into the kitchen where I poured myself a glass of water and sat the dining room table, deep in thought.

Jeremy trudged down the stairs.

"Did you find them?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He sounded as exhausted as he looked.

I nodded. "Yeah it was just a misunderstanding. No need to worry."

He frowned. "Elena-"

"In a couple of weeks I'll be out of your hair, Jeremy. I promise."

His eyes widened. "What? No-"

"I'll still be in Mystic Falls, hopefully. But I can't stay here."

"And why not?" Jeremy lashed. "I _want _you here."

"It's just too hard."

"No, it's not. You get over it. I even when in Mum's room the other day.. It's not too difficult. You'll get over it. We'll be _fine_."

"Things have changed, Jer. Just let me finish what I need to and I'll be out of here. You'll be fine."

He shook his head. "You're the only family I've got left."

I shook my head in response. "You'll get over it."


	4. Chapter 4

I'd considered moving into my parent's summerhouse, but the whole reason 'd left Mystic Falls in the first place was because I couldn't handle being in the same place that my parents had been. I had no place to go, so I decided to stay with Jeremy for a little while longer, until I found somewhere perfect to live.

I didn't sign up to go to school like Jeremy had hoped, since I hadn't done any study since I'd left and I was probably dumber than a toothpick in comparision to the rest of my former classmates. Not that things like that mattered to me anymore. There was a bigger world out there than what my former classmates were aware of, one that I had V.I.P tickets too.

"I thought deviance and locking people in basements was my thing," Damon smirked, leaning against my door frame as I attempted to clean up my room. I was a very messy person, but I figured I at least needed to keep it semi-clean if this Salvatore brother kept popping in unexpected. He seemed like the type of guy to be interested in what he found in my room, and I didn't particularly wanted him peeving on my bras.

"Yeah, well, you're wrong," I huffed as I chucked a shoe into my closet. "What is it that you came over for again?"

He shrugged his shoulders and scanned the room. "Just wanted to see how you were holding up,"

"I thought Stefan had a 'stay away from her' rule on me?" It was true. He was too much of a gentleman to admit it, but he didn't like my company in this town. He was smart though. If it came down to me or them, I'd know who I'd pick.

"Yeah, well," he mimicked, "he broke one of my rules so I figured-"

"An eye for an eye? Tit for tat?" I interrupted, shoving my way past him with a armful of dirty clothes. I dumped them in the laundry basket and returned to his 'delightful' presence.

"Precisely,"

"And what rule was that?" I asked, tidying up my very few personal possessions I kept on my desk. Looking in the mirror that was attached to the desk, for a second I admired what he looked like. He was so _perfect_ - I mentally slapped myself and continued with my tidying.

"Not to go to school," he smiled. "I said, don't go to school today, and he gave me the classic Stefan mumbo jumbo that I never listen to, so I figured.."

"Tit for tat?"

He nodded and grinned. "You don't have to clean up on my account," he added.

"Trust me, Damon," I said, stopping the cleaning frenzy and staring at him. I rested my hands on the desk behind me, leaning on it for support. "Nothing I ever do is on your account,"

"Do you have a natural hatred for vampires or is it just me?"

I sighed and moved towards my bed, straightening out the doona. "A bit of both I'm thinking."

"Well I'd like to change that."

"Oh, really?" I asked, checking to make sure he was kidding. Apparently, he wasn't. "Why?"

"I don't want you hating me. You might kill me."

"I already said this. I'm not going to kill you. Stefan-"

He interrupted. "Stefan was Lexi's favourite and she was yours, and I'm Stefan's, I understand that." I rolled my eyes at his joke. "I still think it'd be good for Stefan."

"I'm not falling for that," I told him. "I'm not some psychiatrist for him. If he's in any physical danger, then that's another story."

"So if I said I was going to stake him tonight.."

I sighed and faced him. "What do you want, Damon?"

"I want you to come around for dinner this evening. I cook a mean steak," he grinned. "Mind the pun."

Damon insisted I wear a dress, so I pulled on my jeans and a hoodie, grabbed a glass of water, and head out the door that evening. Jeremy looked like he was ready to go to bed when I left, so I had no issues leaving him at home.

_Not like it would be your business if he DID sneak out,_ I reminded myself with a sigh.

I wished things could have been different.

The Salvatores always dressed the same, but under the candlelight and the light of the fire that streamed around the room, made them look even more majestic.

"Nice dress," Damon commented.

I rolled my eyes and looked towards Stefan. "Are you alright now?"

He nodded. "Thankyou, Elena. I'm sorry-"

I held up my hand to cut him off. "I loved her too. I _love_ her too. I'm assuming Damon came home and told you everything?" he nodded. "Then I can assure you, my response was much.. much worse than yours."

Stefan led me to the grand dining room table in the middle of the next room, lit with even more candles than the others, and an elegant feast in the middle of the table itself. As Damon had promised, steaks, with onion gravy and mashed potatos.

"This is," I began, trying to find the right words. "Beautiful."

It seemed close enough.

Stefan smiled. "Thank you. Can I get you something to drink? Wine maybe?"

I gave Damon a knowing glance before looking back at Stefan. "Water, please."

Damon smirked and I knew what with holding that piece of information did for him. It made him feel like he had a stronger connection with me than Stefan did, because he knew more about me than he did. I wondered exactly what else he had kept from Stefan.

We sat at the table, no one eating, no one talking. It began to get awkward as I sipped my water.

"So," I started. "Why exactly am I here. And don't give me that bullshit about wanting to be friends or whatever.. cause that's just crap, Damon. Why am I here?"

He looked almost stunned, almost, before he began. "I-"

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

I sighed and looked at my phone, checking the caller ID and then picking it up. It was rude, but hey, so was I.

"Jeremy, what's up?"

He was breathing heavily. "There's someone here."

I was outside the house before he'd finished his sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

The Salvatore's followed me outside as I walked.

"Who?" I asked, picking up the pace.

"I don't know.. I-"

"Jeremy? Jeremy!"

I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before from the Salvatore house, the vampires behind me only just being able to keep up. I crashed through the front door of Jeremy's house before taking a moment to breath and take in my surroundings.

Definitely vampire, though I didn't know how they'd actually been able to get in.

I ran up into Jeremy's room. The door was blocked by something, but I didn't break a sweat as I broke it down, the door crashing on Jeremy's table that had been pushed in front of it.

Jeremy was gone.

"Jeremy!" I screamed.

I bolted back downstairs at the same time as the Salvatores finished scouting the rest of the house. I looked at them desperately, but their expressions showed nothing.

"Jeremy!" I screamed, louder this time. I waited for some sort of response, but again, was given nothing. I almost growled in frustration, not knowing where to look. I instructed the Salvatore's to keep searching, check Caroline in the basement, anything and everything they could think of.

I was freaking out. I wasn't a fighter. Sure, I could kill vampires, but that didn't involve any physical strength. That was some twisted fairy tale gone wrong, and I didn't even understand it yet! It was so frustrating that I couldn't even-

A hand clasped around my throat, and chucked me in a harsh motion into the kitchen and on top of the kitchen counter. I fell to the ground, my spine screaming in pain as I scrambled to my knees, not quite managing my feet yet. I was surrounded by four vampires, all looking at me with such greed in their souless eyes.

One lunched, and I managed to throw myself out of the way. It slammed into the counter behind me, but it didn't stop it for long. I scrambled away, but it grabbed a hold of my arm and bit, a warm and yet cooling sensation tickling my arm. It was pleasant, being bitten by a vampire. More pleasant than it should be for a ravaneous creature of the night sucking your blood.

"Fayrea," another hissed as he and the other two joined their friend. He bit into my stomach, another pleasant bite, and licked its lips of the blood as it talked. "I'm going to steal your light,"

_I'm going to steal your light._

And I knew what he meant. I could feel it dripping away with every bite, every suck. It was oozing out of my wounds, tracing beautiful lines down my skin. I felt sad but relieved. It wasn't like everything good was oozing out, only the pressure that it gave my veins.

One of the vampires suddenly cried out, its back arching. He slumped over sideways, a stake sticking out of its back.

What the hell?

I tried to heave the vampires off, ignoring the wonderful sensation they were giving me. I clung to the head of the one at my chest, sending whatever spark I had left through my hands and into his head, knocking him out instantly. His teeth locked on my body, and with some painful effort, I managed to free his jaw from my flesh, taking a large chunk with it.

This only seemed to inspire the other two more.

I didn't have enough strength, but the Salvatores came to my rescue, just in time. The world was starting to become dull, like the worst drunken experience of my life.

The other two were staked easily, and I was left on the floor, bleeding.

Stefan dragged me into my bedroom while Damon cleared up downstairs. He cleaned my wounds, resisting the urge to rip my throat out well, and made sure I was mentally stable.

"I'm fine," I told him, "My body heals pretty quickly. It just doesn't like vampire bites,"

Stefan sighed and gave up with the alcohol drenched cloth. He sat on the bed beside me and looked at me without saying anything.

"I'm _fine_!"

"You were almost eaten by vampires, Elena."

"We'll I'm just lucky they wanted to savour the taste," I replied, grimancing at the stinging the alcohol had left in one of my stomach wounds. Stefan noticed instantly.

"How long does it normally take?"

I could feel happiness creeping into my mind, and I knew the healing process had already begun.

I hesitated before answering, realising I didn't have enough time to explain everything before it really began. "I'm sorry for anything I do here," I told him, "But this is how my body copes,"

Pleasure exploded in my body from the endorphin release the vampire bites gave me, and the whole world seemed like a meadow with flowers and pretty little birds. A grin creeped onto my face that I just couldn't hold back, and I laughed loud at the fact that it hurt my cheeks.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Wanna know a little secret?" I whispered playfully in his ear, my hand placed on his lap, and another on his shoulder to stablise me. "Alcohol is posionous to me," I whispered with the grin. "But I can still get drunk."

Stefan insisted on staying in the room as I laid on the couch with Damon, my head in his lap. He stroked the hair away from my face as we talked and laughed about all of my insecurities.

"So a vampire's saliva is poison then?" he asked lightly.

I thought about it, not being able to keep the grin off my face for some reason. Everything was hilarious to me now, which was also hilarious.

"Not really. It stops the healing process, but my body will always win against vampires no matter what. As long as I have my blood."

Damon smiled and nodded thoughtfully. "So if a vampire were to kiss you.." he prompted. Stefan stiffened slightly in the corner of the room.

"Damon," he warned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It's just a question, Stefan. No need to get your knickers in a twist." he defended. "Now, back to the question."

I thought about it for a moment. Would it? "I've never done it before, but I dont think it'd make a difference."

He winked. "Wanna test it?"

Stefan sighed. He uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off the wall, picked me up gracefully and set me standing up. "Enough of this,"

I laughed, but it was short lived. I felt queasy, like all the happiness dripped away into my stomach. I wasn't going to throw up, I knew that, but only because I'd done this before.

I lifted my shirt up to see there was only one bite left, the vampires looking at me with a confused curiousity.

I gave them a sad smile. "The final one hurts the most."

I screamed in an agonising pain, and dropped to my knees.


End file.
